Will you still love me if I am broken?
by mychemftw1
Summary: Jack is emotionally broken. The Delanceys soaked him good and emotionally broke him. He isn't strong anymore and is just a hollow shell of a person. It's up to Davey to try to get Jack back to his old self. But will he find out why this fight made Jack they way he is now?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story so I apologize for the lengths of these chapters. Some are long and some are short. Thank you if you decide to give my story a read. -Kay

"You Delanceys can't break me. Nothing you can do or say will make me break." That's what Jack said a few minutes prior to Oscar and Morris. Ten minutes ago Jack was in the middle of selling papes by himself. Davey and Les started to go back to school right after they won the strike against The World which made Jack feel like part of himself was missing. He met up with Crutchie at his normal selling spot in the park. "Hey Crutchie how's selling?" Crutchie turned around and gave him his lopsided smile and went in to hug Jack. "Selling is good today! I didn't even have to lie about the headline! This really pretty girl gave me a quarter Jack! A quarter! That's so much for a pape! I think my flirting did pretty well if I do say so myself. I learned from the very best." Crutchie elbowed Jack with his free arm. "How about you Jack? How was selling for you today?" Jack learned against Crutchies shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck like he normally does around him. "Not too bad Crutch. But I don't feel like I have much motivation selling today. I have a lot on my mind." Crutchie glanced up at Jack about to speak when hell came strolling down the streets. "Why isn't it the queer Jack Kelly! We actually had hope for you after the strike that you came to your senses!" Jack tensed up and told Crutchie to leave. "Don't you worry Crutchie. I'll soak em before they try to get to you. Never mind what they say about me." Crutchie quickly nodded. "I'll go find someone to help you." "No need Crutch. I'll be fine now go!" He hobbled off in the opposite direction quickly in search of someone to give Jack some back up. Jack threw his remaining papes on the ground near his feet and started walking towards the Delanceys. "Who gave you the right to yell that kind of thing in front of my friend. Don't you dare say that kind of thing about me in front of my friends." Jack practically lept on Oscar and started beating the crap out of him. Before he could turn around and put his rage on Morris he was knocked unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jack woke up he was in in the alley way a few feet from where he once was standing. He looked around a bit delirious and noticed that the Delanceys tied him up great. But when he looked up Oscar was nowhere in sight but Morris was across from holding a pocket knife. Jack gulped but tried to keep his strong mask up even though he was right now terrified. "What do you want?" he practically growled out. Morris walked closer to Jack and leaned closer to him. "To make your life a living hell. You make my brother and I constantly look like fools in front of our uncle and the rest of the people at The World." Jack laughed and smirked at him. "I just push you guys. You are the real idiots. You just show it more when someone gives you a nudge in the right direction." Morris punched Jack square in the face. Jack spit at him. "You Delanceys can't break me. Nothing you can do or say will make me break." Oscar came back from the shadows. "Are you so sure Kelly? We've been watching you. We know you like that queer David Jacobs." Jack froze. "Don't you dare bring Davey into this. I don't like him. I'm dating his sister." He leaned against the brick wall and laughed and nudged his brother. "Dating his sister isn't that hilarious Morris?" Morris held the knife closer to Jack now against his throat. Morris hissed in Jack's ear. "We don't buy that for one second. We will tell everyone that you are queer. We can easily get you kicked out of the lodging house Kelly. We can get your job taken away from you. You will be shunned from society. Also, your 'Davey' would be our next target. We will ruin his life next do you understand? We will tell his family he is queer even if he isn't. We have that power to ruin people." Jack choked out his words. "What do you want from me?" They both looked at each other and then Jack. "Nothing for now. We just want to put you in your place. Just watch yourself Kelly. Oh, and if you any of your so called friends want to try to soak us? You stop them. If not? The world will know."


	3. Chapter 3

David was walking home from school with Les when he heard Crutchie calling his name from behind him. He turned around and waved and gave Crutchie a smile. "Hey there Crutchie what's going on?" Crutchie was out of breath and grabbed David by his tie. "Davey! You must hurry. Jack is all alone fighting the Delanceys!" David felt like his heart stopped beating in that exact moment. "What happened where is he?" Crutchie let go of his tie and tried to catch his breath. "My selling spot. He's over there somewhere. They came out of nowhere calling Jack queer for hugging me and leaning on me. I don't know if he is okay or not. But Davey you have to help him!" Les looked wide eyed at his brother. "Go Davey! Go check on Jack! Make sure he's okay go soak those Delancey brothers Davey!" David nodded quickly and touched Crutchies shoulder. "Please take care of Les for me okay? Just for now?" Crutchie smiled at him and grabbed Les's shoulder. "Don't worry about us! Go get Jack!" David started running towards where Crutchie normally sells his papes. Heart pounding out of his chest he tried to calm himself down. "Jack is strong he most likely soaked them to hell and back." "Yeah he's strong he must have done it. He's done it in the past single handedly. Like when I first met him. Yeah that's exactly what must have happened!" David turned around the corner and seen blood on the cobblestones in front of him and he felt like the air was knocked out of him. "No that better not be Jack's blood." Slowly he walked forward following the blood trail into the Alley and seen a beaten and bloody Jack leaning against the wall partially conscious and the Delanceys standing above him laughing. Something inside of David snapped and he started charging towards the Delanceys about to soak them for hurting his best friend his badly. Jack turned his head towards David and screamed. "Stop! Don't touch them. Don't go near them." David stopped for a minute and listened to the painful cry from his friend. He has never heard Jack sound like that before. The brothers laughed and backed up. "Yeah, tell him Jackie." David's eyes snapped in their direction and glared angrily and leaned down by Jack. "Tell me one good reason I shouldn't soak em for what they did to you." Jack just mumbled quietly looking down at the semi dried blood on his hand. "Davey just let them go they aren't worth it." As soon as David looked up they were gone. "Jack just hold on. I'll take you back to my place alright? I'll clean you up everything will be okay." David untied the rope on Jack's hands and touched his face. "What happened Jack?" Jack pulled away and tried to stand up without David's help and fell against the wall." Jack just stared into the distance ignoring the pain he was feeling and didn't even realize they were already making their way to the Jacobs home.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack curled into a ball on David's bed and stared at the wall that had chipping paint. He tried to ignore the pain he was feeling but all he was thinking about was protecting Davey. He didn't want anyone to know about him or if he had any kind of feelings towards his best friend. Les walked into the room and just stared at Jack he had never seen the leader of the strike in this position before. Les looked up at David when he walked into the room holding a water basin and some bandages. "Davey? What happened to him?" David sighed and set the stuff down by his bed and knelt by Les. "I don't know Les but all we can do is be here for him right now okay? Just please don't tell Sara Jack is here right now. She will come rushing in all worried and I don't want to make Jack uncomfortable with more people worrying over him." Les just nodded his head and went to leave the room and shut the door with him. David sat down on the bed next to Jack and lightly touched his side. "Jack? I know you're in pain and most likely don't want to talk to me right now. But we need to take care of your injuries can you sit up for me?" Jack weakly sat up and stared at the bed not making eye contact with David. David carefully unbuttoned his best friend's shirt. Normally his breath would hitch in this situation but not this time. He unbuttoned Jack's shirt all the way and slid it off him and gasped. "Jack what did they do to you?" Jack just shivered and mumbled quietly. "Can't tell you." David carefully dipped the rag he had into water and went to clean off the blood from his chest and bruises. "Jackie, you know you can tell me what happened. I'd never judge you for it." David inwardly cringed he accidently called Jack Jackie. He must be careful so he doesn't slip up so no one overhears his enduring pet name he calls him. They weren't together god he wishes they were but society highly frowns upon it. That and Jack was still dating his sister. Jack just whimpers quietly and grabs onto David's shirt sleeve. "Can I stay here tonight. I'll sleep on the fire escape. I just, I don't want the boys to see me like this. Mainly Crutchie." David lightly touched his hand and Jack flinched. "Yeah of course. But you don't have to sleep outside. You can have my bed I can share with Les. Just don't try to get in Sara's bed." David tried to awkwardly laugh it off. Jack just mumbled. "I don't like her like that." David's eyes grew the size of a fifty cent piece. "You what? Jack you can't lead her on if you don't like her you have to do something about it." Jack just collapsed back onto the bed and stared at the wall. David looked beyond worried but he wanted to let him get some rest before he tried to ask more of him.


End file.
